Camera links
Museums see Camera museums online-museums * The American Museum of Photography * Helios photography online: American photographic Art (web project of Smithsonian American Art Museum) * comprehensive online exhibition catalogue about cameras by the Museum of the History of Science at the University of Oxford * Comprehensive online catalog of Soviet and Russian cameras Manufacturers' History Sites * Canon Camera Museum * Kodak camera dates * Nikon history * Leitz - 60 years of excellence * Konica, Minolta, and KonicaMinolta Cameras Collections * G. Langlois, French collector * Kodak collection from a Dutch collector * Cameraquest's Classic Camera Profiles * Guide to classic cameras * CollectiBlend - Free Price Guide Almost 20,000 cameras listed. More than 5500 photos. 1766 manufacturers. * Rangefinder Cameras of the former Soviet Union * Lights in the box * Matt's Cameras * The Other Martin Taylor's Cameras * www.kamera-geschichte.de Cameras and history of Photo Porst (at one time the world's biggest photo retailer) * exaktapages.com the exakta and exa pages - a german Exakta and Exa collection * leicapages.org the leicapages - a german Leica screw- and M-mount collection * Lionel's Rangefinder and Compact Camera Collection * Cameras Collection by Sylvain Halgand More than 3600 cameras. Many other collectors show their own cameras on this website. * Classic camera collection at Retrography.com by Simon Simonsen, Denmark * Peter's French cameras * Collection G. Even's site * Bill Strong's site * George Eastman House Technology Archive not only Kodak * museo virtual (Spanish, camera collection, including Spanish products) * The Gala Collection at merrillphoto.com http://www.merrillphoto.com * The Camera Site Virtual Camera Museum by Reijo Lauro * Alain Laflamme and Diane Girouard's collection site French, with English translatons * Le Vieil Album - The Old Album Collection of old cameras and early photographs, restoration technics, user manuals to download,etc (French and English) * Nightphoto Russian Camera Collection * Vladislav Kern's (Creator of USSRPhoto.com) Russian and Soviet camera collection * Ken Lyndrups foto-raitetsskab på dansk * Ken Lyndrups Collection of photo-curios in English commercial link * Online Camera Store Modern, Vintage, Film and Digital Cameras and Accessories! * FEDKA.COM - The only USA-based Russian vintage camera online store Repair information and manuals * Rick Oleson's Camera Stuff * Camera Collecting and Restoration (Daniel Mitchell) * Table of register ("back focus") distances for various cameras * Different bayonet and screw lens mounts for SLR and rangefinder cameras * Sylvain Halgand's website: 850+ free manuals * www.orphancameras.com 3500+ free instruction manuals and booklets. Various models from Kodak box to EOS, 2 1/4 brands, lightmeters and flashes. Old photo chemistry, camera sales catalogs from 1940's to '80,s. Mostly English language. Tests and Reviews * Third-Party Cult Lenses * Imaging Resource * Steve's Digicams * DP Review * Camera Prices Junk/Toy cameras * Junk Store Cameras ("It's not the photographer. It's the camera.") General camera information * Alfred's Camera Page (primarily Soviet cameras) * USSRPhoto.com - Soviet and Russian Camera Collector's Resource ( Wiki-style Catalog of Soviet and Russian Cameras and related photographic equipment, as well as forums and dealer reviews.) * Historical Cameras (most important cameras in history) Forums * Photo.net forums many forums * Nelsonfoto forums several forums, free of advertising * Camera-fix forum on BestStuff * Russiancamera-user forum on BestStuff * The Camera Collector Message Board * Classic Camera Repair Forum * French Non Digital Forum * Rangefinder Forum * Historic Camera forum * Large Format Photography Forum * Camera collection Forum (in French) * Manual Focus Lens Discussion Forum * PhotoComment - SA's Own Photo Forum * USSRPhoto.com - Russian/Soviet camera forum resource lists * Boston University, Photography Research Guide * Google patent search Other wikis * kamera WIKI, a project similar to Camerapedia in Finnish language * Super 8 Wiki, a project similar to Camerapedia for Super 8 movie cameras * USSRPhoto.com Wiki Catalog